


[橙葡萄/mob吴岛光实]人生处处是美梦

by Eve0620



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve0620/pseuds/Eve0620
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kureshima Mitsuzane
Kudos: 2





	[橙葡萄/mob吴岛光实]人生处处是美梦

吴岛光实自从学考结束，天天一放学就被几个人架着往男厕所里拖。自命不凡的精英男高生们往往有无法想象的庞大恶意，他们嫉妒吴岛光实的家室、成绩、女人缘，他的一切。压抑着的肮脏本性爆发，得不到就毁掉在脑海里叫嚣着，酿成现在的结果。

他每天放学之后都要被同班的男生轮奸一回，现在吴岛光实嘴里屁股里插的全是男人的鸡巴，嘴里的那根几乎要捅进他喉咙还要抓着他头发往里送，叫他呼吸困难还忍不住干呕。旁边表情迫切的男的边手冲另一手拿着手机给他拍照，拍他含着腥臭性器被刺啦啦耻毛糊着的漂亮小脸。

“光实君现在真的好色，那么喜欢被男人插，已经变成大家的飞机杯啦～”拍照的男的喘着气把撸出来的精液射在他裸露的后背上。

如果可以，吴岛光实真想把这群人渣全都杀了， 两个洞都被填满了被一下下顶着的时候他想的是怎么弹劾或勒死这些恶心的社会蛀虫。但是后穴被侵犯的快感不断刺激着大脑，理性思维也逐渐消失，插在嘴里的那根终于释放后抽了出来，吴岛光实嘴酸的合不上，白浊一半被吞下去一半顺着下巴流出来，他快要被干的失去意识，可怜的性器不知道被插射了多少次已经什么都流不出来。一个人射在他屁股里的精液还没抠出来就换另一个上。

“这个婊子要是能怀孕就好了，真想看他大着肚子被老子干，真没用。”刚刚内射在他里面的男的提着裤子顺便在吴岛光实脸上吐了口黏糊的浓痰，吴岛光实恶心的干呕，整张脸乱七八糟，又好像哭了过去好久，精液唾液和眼泪一起干在通红的脸上。吴岛光实被插着只靠后面高潮了，快感和潮水一样涌上来，他不停的颤抖着扭着屁股，为了不让自己叫出声快要把下嘴唇咬出血。高潮时后穴收缩着夹着也把里面操着他的那根激的射出来。

吴岛光实闭上眼，他也无暇顾及是谁忽然踹了他侧腹一脚，他疼的要呕出来，感觉肠子都缠在一起，只能吃痛的在冰冷的瓷砖上蜷缩起来。

“明天见哦，光实君～”几个施暴者结伴笑着离开。吴岛光实一想到自己明天还要重新经历一遍这些就崩溃，他屈辱的想死掉，感觉有人来把他杀了他还会轻松些。

他坐起来背靠着墙，手指戳进被操的红肿的后穴里把刚刚射进去的东西一点点抠出来，吴岛光实边清理自己边忍不住哭，明明世界上有那么多好的人，好的东西，他也渴望着爱与被爱。但是他好像根本没有资格去向往那些。他用冷水洗了把脸，把那些恶心的痕迹都擦掉，穿上衣服站在镜子前面挤出来一个笑，这是属于阿实的笑容，只属于聪明又美好的十六岁男孩阿实。现在他要去见纮汰哥。

纮汰哥是这个世界上唯一对他好的人，他好像依附着纮汰哥活着的菟丝花，他像月亮，仰仗着太阳的光辉发微弱的光，但终不能永恒。

看了眼手机上的时间已过五点，吴岛光实匆匆打车去了广场，到达时铠武队刚好要结束最后一支舞，葛叶纮汰肩上搭着毛巾走下台阶，朝着远处小跑过来的光实挥手。

“今天来的比往常都晚啊，出什么事了吗？”葛叶纮汰把手搭上光实的肩膀，侧着头问。

“嗯……补习班又拖堂了，最近在准备考试稍微有点忙，没能及时过来真的很抱歉。”

“高中生还是考试最重要，训练少来几次也没关系的。”

“但我会尽量过来的，和纮汰哥，和大家一起跳舞是我一天里最开心的时候，感觉所有不开心的事都会消失掉呢。”吴岛光实笑着挠挠头。

“阿实要不要一起去吃晚饭？我今天刚发工资。”  
“好呀。”吴岛光实眨眨眼，有点不敢相信，纮汰哥第一次邀请他一起吃饭，“不过，只有我们两个人去好吗？”

吴岛光实当然是如愿以偿了，毕竟他的纮汰哥人又好又傻。他和葛叶纮汰面对面坐在家庭餐厅，葛叶纮汰把自己饭里的猪排夹到他碗里，语重心长的叫他长身体的时候多吃点。

吴岛光实沉默着吃猪排，忽然就要哭出来，眼泪像开了闸止不住的往下流，纮汰哥对他太好了，不会有第二个人这么爱他。葛叶纮汰虽然像平等的爱每一个人，但这个世界上没人对他好，好像光实的世界里除了葛叶纮汰的一切就只剩下嫉妒，暴力，冷眼和强权。

葛叶纮汰伸出手想帮他擦掉眼泪，吴岛光实不由分说就把人推开自己捂着脸跑走，留下在原地怔住的葛叶纮汰。

吴岛光实把自己关在厕所里，不停的把冷水糊在脸上告诫自己冷静，适度的倾诉可以，太矫情绝对会留下坏印象——为了得到纮汰哥的爱，他必须从头至尾演好阿实这个角色。

他解开衬衫上面的几颗钮扣，对着镜子看这些天强暴者留下的痕迹，看到那些淤青和齿印他只觉得恶心，这些总会消失，但是同班男生对他的奸污似乎是永不终止的，吴岛光实如此想着就再次陷入痛苦之中。

“阿实？”

葛叶纮汰打开了门。吴岛光实先是惊慌失措的扣上衣服，然后不停的道歉。葛叶纮汰也意识到不对劲神色凝重起来。

“虽然不知道是发生了什么事，如果我能帮到你哪里，一定告诉我好吗？”葛叶纮汰看着吴岛光实的眼睛，后者却惶恐的去躲他的目光，往后退直到自己快要倚在门上。

葛叶纮汰抱住了他。

“我虽然很迟钝，但是多少还是能感受到，阿实在因为什么事而挣扎着，我想帮你。”

“至少多依靠我一下啊，我们不是朋友吗？”

“嗯。”吴岛光实把脑袋埋在葛叶纮汰的肩膀上，无知觉的蹭上去一点眼泪。葛叶纮汰松开手的时候吴岛光实接着把门反锁上。

“纮汰哥真的要我说吗？”

葛叶纮汰点点头。

“和我做爱。”

“啊？”

“纮汰哥和我做爱就好了，那样就能救我了。”

“阿实，你在……”葛叶纮汰刚想打断吴岛光实令他有些无法相信的发言，就被后者不容争辩的接上。

“纮汰哥和我是朋友的对吧，是朋友不就应该互相帮助吗？”

“现在如果想要我开心的话，纮汰哥和我做爱就好了。”

葛叶纮汰必然会答应，毕竟他永远看不得别人痛苦受难，更何况这人还是他重要的阿实。他坐在宾馆的床上咬咬牙给姐姐发了短讯，说今天要上夜班会晚回去。

“在想什么呢，纮汰哥？”吴岛光实刚洗完澡，穿着浴袍一身水汽的蹭过来，“不用担心，我会给纮汰哥酬劳，你陪我的时间的工资我还是能拿出来的。”

“我不能收阿实的钱……”

葛叶纮汰话音刚落就被身边过成熟的小孩用吻封住嘴，两个人只是无章法的进行唾液交换到氧气耗尽。吴岛光实在这之前没接过吻，至少烂透了的男高生们没有亲他，他断定葛叶纮汰也没有，他们好像两个傻子，两条搁浅的鱼。吴岛光实看着葛叶纮汰的脸不禁生出些罪恶感，用几个小时前吃过男人精液的嘴去抢纮汰哥的初吻未免太恶劣。但这样的想法马上烟消云散，小孩装纯的笑着：“纮汰哥，来做吧。”

吴岛光实把浴袍扯开，拉着葛叶纮汰倒向床上，少年人的酮体白的几乎无血色，显得裸露皮肤上刺眼的痕迹更加触目惊心，葛叶纮汰的手指从他胸口上划过去，嘴唇嗡动着想说什么话。

“阿实……”

“纮汰哥真是不开窍啊。”吴岛光实无奈的坐起来，伸手去解葛叶纮汰的裤链，隔着内裤撸了一把面前人已经勃起的性器，“都硬成这样了，直接干我不就好啦。”

葛叶纮汰的大脑好像从来没运转的这么快过，他甚至开始怀疑现在这个提出来要和他上床，脱下他内裤伸着舌头舔他的屌的漂亮小男孩到底是不是他的阿实。

小嘴把龟头整个含进去，用舌尖打着圈刺激着马眼，葛叶纮汰一个处男哪有过这种待遇，吴岛光实低着头卖力的想把一整根吃进去，龟头都快要顶到嗓子眼还是做不到，他又憋又呛的想流眼泪。葛叶纮汰要射之前尝试把性器从光实的嘴里抽出来，可还是被不知满足的小孩含着龟头，浓稠的精液全都灌到吴岛光实嘴里。他鼓着嘴坐回床上，张开嘴给葛叶纮汰展示舌头上的白浊，然后一口全都咽下去。

“纮汰哥喜欢这样子吗？舒服吗？”吴岛光实用手擦干嘴角残留的精液，“那现在可以干我了吗？”  
吴岛光实的每个动作，说出来的每句话仿佛都有魔力，引诱着葛叶纮汰去摘下伊甸园的禁果。葛叶纮汰被循循善诱着逐渐情欲上头，在吴岛光实身上四处点火，最终手落在翘起来的性器上开始撸动，激的小孩一阵阵颤抖着。

“唔……纮汰哥……再多碰碰我吧……”

吴岛光实躺在床上喘着大张着腿，手带着葛叶纮汰另一只手触碰已经开始淌水的后穴。

“请用这里吧。”他咧嘴笑了下，满脸不自然的红晕衬得整个人更加色情。

葛叶纮汰试着把两根手指探进去，淫荡的小洞一收一缩吸着他的手指，随着进出还发出来咕滋咕滋的水声。吴岛光实边被手指插着屁股边被玩弄着前面，他现在简直要开心死，他最喜欢的纮汰哥能对他做这种事。葛叶纮汰看到光实这副媚态下身更是硬的发疼，把手指抽出来就换真家伙上，一插进去还怕光实怕痛不敢动，还没想到怎么开口问他，吴岛光实就发抖着射在葛叶纮汰线条分明的腹肌上。

“对不起……呜……因为太喜欢纮汰哥了，一插进来就不小心射了，把纮汰哥弄脏了……”

吴岛光实一脸泫然欲泣的可爱模样任谁看了都心软，葛叶纮汰俯下身去主动吻他的嘴唇。

“我也喜欢阿实。”他的语气很认真。

葛叶纮汰不徐不疾的在湿热的甬道里抽插着，吴岛光实里面夹的很紧，爽的他头皮发麻。尽管性交时身体都嵌在一起两个人还是相对无言，房间里安静的只剩下喘息声和交合处传来的水声。

吴岛光实就算在做爱时也清醒着不停运作的大脑被葛叶纮汰的一句喜欢搅得天翻地覆。纮汰哥喜欢他，是哪种喜欢，自己是不是如愿以偿了，为什么他摸不透一个如此单纯的人。他甚至无暇去享受性爱，用手臂挡住脸上极不自然的神态。

同时葛叶纮汰也在疑虑：为什么自己爽的不行，阿实他却根本没反应？阿实是不是根本不喜欢这样？他学着看过的寥寥几部影片里不同深度不同角度的往人后穴里面插。终于捅到一块地方能让陷入过度思考的吴岛光实惊叫出声来。

“呜……快一点……”

吴岛光实的思绪被下身传来的，浪潮般的快感骤然冲垮，葛叶纮汰听到光实的央求终于能毫无顾虑的操他，开始打桩机一样的埋头猛干。埋在后穴里越发胀大的性器不停的冲撞着敏感点。

“纮汰哥……好大……要被纮汰哥的鸡巴操成女人了……”

“嗯……我要不行了……啊……要射了……”

吴岛光实被操的要坏掉了一直断片似的讲疯话，明明没碰前面光靠着后穴被插就射出来了，他一天被弄射了数不清多少次的性器已经射不出什么东西，稀薄的精液断断续续的溅在葛叶纮汰和他自己身上。已经被操的烂熟的后面也一起高潮，噗嗤噗嗤的往外喷水。

吴岛光实今天已经太累了，刚刚释放完就瘫软在床上，眼睛也要睁不开。他眯着眼睛从缝隙里看着葛叶纮汰痴痴的笑，他说：

“晚安，纮汰哥。”

他好像是睡过去了，精力依旧充沛的葛叶纮汰虽然怀着抱歉的心但还是继续抽插着，吴岛光实睡得很沉，根本不知在睡梦里自己又泄了几次，葛叶纮汰到最后还是把性器从被操的合不上的后穴里拔出来射到床单上。

“阿实，已经过零点了哦，该回家了。”被晃的半梦半醒的吴岛光实睁开眼就看到已经穿好衣服的葛叶纮汰，揽住他的脖子就是一个吻，没控制力道两个人的嘴唇像是撞在一起，吴岛光实尝到了自己嘴里的血腥味才匆忙坐起来道歉。

“没关系的，不用在意。”

“纮汰哥喜欢和我做爱吗？”

“……说非常喜欢是不是不太好？没经历过的很奇妙的感觉。”葛叶纮汰停顿了一下。

“能见到阿实完全不同的，意外可爱的一面，我很开心。”

“欸，纮汰哥在这之前还是处男吗？”吴岛光实明知故问。

“啊，确实是啦，没什么大不了的！别笑话我！”

吴岛光实上的士之前凑到葛叶纮汰耳边用气声说话，话语里明显带着笑意。

“我会再约纮汰哥出来的。”

他会利用一切让葛叶纮汰这个傻子越陷越深，他坐在车上想，纮汰哥总有一天会会属于他的。


End file.
